


Blue eyes

by Totoroto



Series: Charles (evil karma) [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Evil, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: Blue eyes like those pre-war skies
Relationships: Male Lone Wanderer/Crazy Wolfgang, Male Lone Wanderer/Vance, Mr. Burke/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: Charles (evil karma) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794658
Kudos: 83





	Blue eyes

Fucking Regulators were coming after him again. Even if it’s been such a long time since he did anything bad. When was the last time he bring ears to Littlehorn? He don’t remember. When was the last time he eat human flesh? Long time ago since Vance teach him his’vampire’ abilities. When was the last time he pickpocketed? Well, yesterday. But give man a break. Not to mention he blow uponly one city in his life. What does he needs to do to be considered a lawful citizen? Unbelievable!

Charles spit on the ground as the body rolled over next to his shoes. One get shot in the head,the other get two shots- leg and heart. He should do better. As he retrieved ammo and caps of the bodies he remembered Vance. Maybe he should pay him a visit? Last time they saw each other Charles still had bleached blonde buzz cut , now his hair were on ear length with wispy bangs. Still color blonde but more natural as Burke preferred this way. He wondered if Vance would prefer it too. His wife is blonde.  
He would love to fool around with him, but he knew it was impossible. But hearing Vance’s innocent compliments was enough for him. And his eye colors were blue. Blue eyes are the most beautiful, they look like a pre-war skies. Burke’s eyes were blue too.  
While his own eyes were amber color. Not green, not yellow, not brown. A weird mix that looked for him like those dirty and nuclear skies he needs to look at everyday. He couldn’t understand why people complimented his eyes.

He saw Crazy Wolfgang and his pack Brahmin. Since he invested with Uncle Roe, he knows Wolfgang has the best repair abilities, and he just happened to have some things to fix. He likes Wolfgang, his stupid jokes makes him chuckles and not to mention that his eyes are blue. But he knew it’s only one-sided. He can feel the fear coming from the merchant.

At first, Charles was like any other customers that Wolfgang forgot about their existence in a second, but later he learnt that the kid is the worst thing to ever happen to the wasteland since radiation poisoning he kept his distance like everyone else.

“Hi” said shortly Charles bumping his guns and armor on Brahim’s back. “ I need them fix”  
Wolfgang said quick “yes, my sir” and started to working on his armor. He didn’t liked that the boy was keep looking at him.  
The boys look has changed the last time he saw him. His hairs were much longer which soften his head shape, skin get a little tan, and he definitely got better equipment. But his soul still was the same, corrupted. You could see it in his eyes. Even if they were beautiful color and his lashes were full, long and curly... even beside all that you could tell this boy is no good.

“ I like your eyes”

said the little devil with the angel smile, Wolfgang could feel shivers in his back.

“I bet you would like my junk more”

“ Let me see”

Wolfgang know what they were doing was wrong. Especially because they were on the open field and his caravan guard could see everything. He payed him good so he except no comments after that. Also He prayed no one decided to robbed him or any super mutants or other shit won’t show up while the boy was sucking on his dick.

Wolfgang was sure the boy was a devil, a fucking succubus.

But how could he resist when it felt so good?


End file.
